


Call His Name, And He Shall Come [UP FOR ADOPTION]

by ToffeeFifi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Horror, I don't know what else to put here, I get so fucking hungry sometimes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Okay bye, Ouija, Therapy, oh shit they be dead, these are my characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToffeeFifi/pseuds/ToffeeFifi
Summary: "He likes to talk to me when no one is in the room.""He tells me not to say what he has."Samantha Morgan is just a regular 27 year old trying to find work as a therapist. Though, a special patient reveals more to the world than she's ever seen before."Don't you ever wonder what the ghost sitting by you, as you text your boyfriend, is doing? That's why we were separated from each other.""We're not supposed to be with the other worldly beings."(God help me, I fucking suck at summaries.)





	1. Prologue: Regret The Choices You Make In Life

**Author's Note:**

> In which an Idaho girl notices the small mistake she has made.

"There. Now I look good for a first impression." I proudly announced to the emptiness of my house, looking into the empty and charred eyes of my reflection.

I was currently wearing beige pants that were so long that I had to roll them up at the bottom to ensure I wouldn't trip over and hit my face on a desk. The chances of that happening are very high, you know. A long, white lab coat was draped over my mismatched shirt, all buttoned up and ironed. A few pens had been frantically shoved into my pockets, along with some paper clips and some post-it notes. My feet were covered in black sneakers that did not scream professional at all.

My chocolate brown hair had been shampooed, conditioned and straightened, before finally being done in a small and slightly messy bun. Two strands of hair draped over my ears and lay themselves onto my shoulders, but I guessed that couldn't be helped.

"Well," I huffed, sighing irritably as I looked harder into my reflection. "At least it doesn't look like I'm trying too hard." Shrugging, I cocked my head to one side, watching as my hair fell with me. "Or...does it?"

I left it at that and picked up my car keys from the drawer, before making my way downstairs and out the front door. I unlocked my Ford Fiesta and slipped into the driver's seat, shutting the door behind me.

"Okay, two months of driving skills, don't fail me now." I whispered, clicking the keys inside and switching the car on. The vehicle rumbled with energy as I hastily dragged my seatbelts over my body, placing my feet on the pedals and slowly backing out of my driveway.

 

 

 

Twenty minutes of driving later, I felt my phone vibrating in my left pocket, begging me to look at it. I kept an eye on the road as I squabbled in my head whether to pick the phone up.

'Just pick it up, it's probably a call from the office.'  
'No, wait! Don't do it. Your attention might drift and you could get into a crash!'  
'Pffft, what are the odds of _that_ happening? Pick it up already!'  
'Do you **want** to spend three weeks in a hospital bed? Leave it.'  
'Wow, I really should have had that bagel in the kitchen. I'm **starving**.'  
'......'  
'......'  
'Where did that thought come from?'  
'Don't ask me.'

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as the phone would not stop buzzing. I pulled it out of my pocket, my grassy green eyes focused on the road ahead of me as I answered the call.

"Hello?" I responded, keeping the phone tucked underneath one ear while my hands took the wheel.

_"Hi, Samantha. It's me, William."_

Feeling a smile crawl it's way onto my face as I pressed on the brakes at a red light, I sat up and readjusted my phone's position.

"Hey, Will!" I greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

_"How...uh, how far are you from the institute?"_

I peered out of my window to take a look at the road signs, before driving off as a green light blared into my face.

"Well, I'm at GreenState Hillside. That's close enough, right?" I replied.

_"Yeah. Yeah, just get here as fast as you can."_

There was an eerie silence on both ends of the phone line as I drove down the motorway, nothing to continue our conversation.

"Something bothering you?" I finally asked, breaking the silence. I heard Will sigh into his phone as I veered into a roundabout.

_"Um...yeah. S-Something happened and we have no clue what caused it."_

"What happened?" I queried. He had caught my attention now and nothing was going to stop me from learning the details.

_"You know the little girl you're supposed to check on today? Well, we sent someone into her cell to inform her of your arrival."_

I cringed at the way Will had said 'cell', but continued to listen nonetheless.

_"She started getting hostile all of a sudden and even attacked the guy. We managed to pull him out of there before any fatal injuries could be made. When we shut the doors, we found multiple knife wounds on his side, crawling all the way to his backside."_

I was completely focused on Will's story, that I hadn't noticed my eyes had drifted from the road to my dashboard. When I did finally look up, I noticed a truck in font of my car, honking it's horn as a warning. I had somehow managed to drive into the other lane, **somehow** , and was currently in the path of imminent death.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, dropping my phone onto the car's floor and quickly swerving out of the way. The squealing of my tyres filled my ears as I forced my entire body weight onto the brakes, praying that I wouldn't veer off the road and into the river below. I managed to stop my car in time and breathed heavily, my hair in a large mess and my hands refusing to take themselves off the wheel. My entire body was shaking and my heart was ready to pound right out of my chest.

Holy fucking shit, did I _dodge_ that truck?

Am I even **alive** right now!?

Slowly taking one hand off the wheel, I patted my entire body to make sure I still had all my limbs. When I found I had left scotch free, I released a deep breath of relief and brushed a hand over my now very messy bun.

_"Samantha? Are you alright? Hey, Sam!"_

I didn't dare take my phone off the floor and instead hit my face into the dashboard.

"I'm fine, Will. I'll be there in a few." I tiredly responded.

 

 

After apologizing to the truck driver and reassuring everyone that I was fine and unscathed, I finally managed to make it back on the road. It took me a while to get to the institute, and when I did, I was much later than before.

"Stupid car accident..." I mumbled, turning the engine off and taking my keys out. I pulled down the mirror and quickly did my hair up again, before pushing it back in. Getting out from my car, I made sure to pick up my phone from the floor before shutting it. I began walking up to the front doors, and noticed two police officers standing by the door. Fixing my clothes, I approached them calmly and cautiously.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" One male officer asked. He was wearing the usual cop outfit; a sky blue shirt with black jeans and a whole lotta radios. He had slick black hair and ocean blue eyes; every teenage girl's dream boy. My eyes trailed down to his hands and noticed they were wrapped around a pistol in his left pocket. He didn't seem to have any fingers on the trigger, but could still pull out the gun if he needed to.

"I'm a new caretaker at the institute. If you want to see my ID, I'd be glad to show it to you." I calmly responded, taking my identification card out of my shirt pocket and flashing it at them. They both looked at it for a while before backing up.

"Well, it looks legitimate. It's simple and easy to make a counterfeit card, so we'll have to check in with the office." A female cop announced. She wore the female version of the uniform, and had glowing hazel eyes. Her long, free flowing ginger hair was tied back into a ponytail and-

Wow.

Even the _hairclip_ was a fucking assault rifle. Man, these guys took their job to the next level, didn't they?

 

"Jeez, aren't you quite the paranoid one?" I sarcastically muttered, crossing my arms as the male cop took out his radio to check in with the office.

 

"You'd be too if you knew what goes on in there." The female snapped, her eyes fixating themselves onto mine. My brows raised at that; _what the hell did that mean?_

 

"Hey there, Oliver. Just came to check in with you. Er, is there a _'Samantha Morgan'_ appointed with you?" The male questioned, turning away from us. "There is? Oh, thank you for your cooperation. Hm? Yeah, she's right here."

 

I turned my attention toward the other cop who was acting rather....off. At the moment, it seemed she had herself occupied with reloading her pistol. Approaching her slowly, I gave her a curt wave.

"Hey. You, uh...kinda spooked me with that last sentence. I mean, jeez, you're not supposed to joke around with that sort of-" I began.

"It was no joke." The woman calmly said, placing in the last bullet.

"I'm sorry, what?" I blinked, as she snapped the clip back on, staring back into my green orbs.

"People that enter this building often never leave without being inflicted with an unseen weapon. You saw that news cast last year?" The woman queried, as I gave her a slow nod.

"Of course, everyone in the whole state saw it. Lisa Lennard was found in the janitor's closet, bullets in her chest." I answered. "But that was a suicide, and-"

"Not a suicide. A murder." The female cop said, placing her pistol back into her pocket. I wrinkled my brows in confusion; how could it have been a murder? The gun was clearly in her hand when police arrived and the gunpowder was dusted across her hands. That was enough evidence for it to be ruled as a suicide. Yet, this woman right here was claiming that it was a murder. Nothing was adding up.

"They say that warning others just makes them curious. And you know that other saying about curiosity." The woman nodded.

_Curiosity killed the cat. Of course._

"You should stay away from that little girl. She is nothing but demonic. She can't be helped. You get attached to her and she **will** kill you. Do you understand, young lady?" The female snapped.

"U-Uh...sure. Yeah, I understand." I replied, still in confusion from what she had said earlier. The woman nodded and turned away from my direction, just as the other cop had finished his call.

"Well, Oliver's given you a green light, so you can go in." He announced, smiling warmly at me. I figured I could trust this cop more than...you know who.

"Thank you." I smiled back. "I didn't get your names, though. Better know them if I'm gonna be working here."

"Oh. I'm Officer Graham, but you can just call me Joey." The male said, placing a hand on his chest. I nodded at that and he turned to his colleague. "And this is my partner, Lea."

"Nice to meet you two. I'll see you later!" I said, waving at them before making my way inside. As I stepped into the elevator, clicking the button for the 1st floor, my thoughts began to race.

_"You should stay away from that little girl. She is nothing but demonic. She can't be helped. You get attached to her and she **will** kill you. Do you understand, young lady?"_

Little girl? The only little girl in the entire institute...

**....is the one I'm helping.**


	2. 1: Coming From The Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which she realizes.... **She fucked up.**
> 
> Also, two chapters in one day? Jeez, I'm working myself too hard.

The elevator doors slid open, ringing that godforsaken bell as I took one step out to look at my surroundings. If anything could be described as creepy, this was it.

There were a few containment cells, all labelled from one to twenty, and each had signs with names on them. A few were torn off, while others looked brand new. Some doors were barricaded shut, others were closed with a soft push. It was eerily quiet in the hall, not even a clock ticking could be heard.

 

"This place is giving me the creeps..." I whispered to myself, keeping myself sane until I could find out which room was Will's. Fully walking out of the elevator, I flinched as I heard the doors shut behind me and the elevator descended to the lower floor. Now that the elevator had left me on my own, I noticed how dark the hallway was. Not even a single lightbulb was turned on, which was pretty weird, considering the fact that there were lights all across the hallway. Faulty wiring, maybe? Whatever it was, they needed to get it looked at. I looked harder down the creep hallway and noticed a shred of light seeping through a door at the end.

 

I figured that would be Will's office and begun walking towards it. As I took more frequent steps, I realised how loud my trainers were against the tiled floor. The tapping of my weight echoed along the hallway, creating an eery, yet rhythmic sound.

 

Walking past each door, I had the tendency to read the names on the boards. Why I was reading them, I wasn't sure. Some names were pretty normal, like Thomas or Brooklyn, but as I creeped further down, the names got stranger.

 

_Jhpurdy.*_

 

What kind of name was that?

 

To break the silence, I heard a very faint scraping noise coming from one of the rooms. Pausing in my steps, I listened intently to try and decipher exactly what it was. When I had finally decided on what it sounded like, I was rather....confused, to say the least. It sounded like metal, but at the same time like wood.

 

Turning my head to the side, I had managed to pick up the sound from a room to the right. Amanda Cranberry's room, to be specific. I slowly walked up towards the door, as the noise gradually became louder and louder, sounding more and more like....fingernails? Bending down to reach the doorknob, I shut one eye and peered through the keyhole, hoping to find out what was making the noise. The cell was completely empty, save for a bed, a small bookshelf and a single candle sitting in the center of the room. The flame was slowly flickering to the rhythm of the scraping, and it was calming to watch it dance in the wind. It felt as if all my worries were slowly slipping....slipping.... _slipping_....

 

**BAM**

 

I jumped to my feet and clutched my chest as it pounded frantically at the sudden loud noise. I turned to the source of the sound and found a young woman bent over, trying to pick up scattered folders. She seemed to be about in her mid-twenties and was wearing a plaid shirt, smartly buttoned up, some denim jeans and some grey trainers.

 

"I-I'm so sorry, did I scare you?" The woman worriedly asked, looking up at me as she got up. She held the folders close to her chest, preventing them from falling out her hands again. I shook my head at her and gave her a shaky laugh, brushing my hand across the walls.

 

"No, you just startled me, that's all. I wasn't expecting such a loud sound in this quiet hall." I responded, looking up at the lightbulbs as if they would conveniently switch on. To my dismay, they did not.

 

"It is pretty creepy, huh?" She murmured, holding out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Riley. It's nice to meet you."

 

"Samantha. But you can call me Sam." I nodded, taking her hand and shaking it. "And....um....likewise."

 

"So, you work here?" Riley questioned, brushing her jet black hair out of her brown eyes. The two of us began to make our way back to Will's office, ignoring the dark and empty hallway.

 

"Yeah. Today's my first day on the job." I smiled, watching as Riley grinned back at me.

 

"Same here!" She gushed. As she looked over me, she seemed to notice I was still shaking. "Don't worry, Will's a nice guy."

 

"Thanks." I said.

 

_A little misunderstanding, but it's okay._

 

"If it makes you feel better, I'll wait for you out here while you go talk to him." Riley suggested.

 

"That's way too nice." I smiled fondly at her. "Besides, I don't wanna scare _you_ when I come out."

 

"Nah, it's okay. I don't scare easily." Riley shook it off, dusting the folders in her hands as we stopped at the door. "I've had older brothers do it to me in the past. I'll be fine."

 

"You sure?" I asked, an eyebrow arching in surprise. "I mean, it _is_ a dark and silent hallway."

 

"I'll be fine, Samantha." Riley repeated firmly.

 

"Fine." I rolled my eyes at her as I placed my hand on the doorknob. Looking over my shoulder, I could see Riley walking back a few rooms and adjusting herself to sit on the floor.

 

_She'll be fine. She's just waiting for me._

 

_Waiting....only waiting....waiting for what?_

 

Taking slow and steady breaths, I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

 

"Ah, Sam! You finally made it here." William's bright voice filled my ears, bringing a wide smile to my face.

 

"You say that like it's an achievement." I laughed, shutting the door behind me.

 

William was a fairly tall man; just above the average height for adults and seemed very proud of it. His hair was a tousled brown and freckles plagued his cheeks. His hazel eyes sparkled in the light of the office and also kept a mysterious look. At the moment, he was wearing a light blue polo shirt and some grey tracksuit bottoms.

 

"Please, take a seat." William offered me a velvet red chair. Sitting down and letting my muscles relax for once, I watched William's eyes dart across the computer screen like a hawk searching for it's next meal.

 

"So, you graduated your physiologist exam and studied in hehealth programs?" William questioned, looking up at me.

 

"Mhmm." I hummed in response as he looked back down at the computer. The soft and gentle clicks of the mouse was enough to lull me to sleep.

 

_Click....._

 

 

_Click......_

 

 

_.....click......_

 

_....cli...............ck....._

 

"...antha?...... **Samantha**?"

 

I jolted in my seat and looked towards William, as he looked back at me with a concerned expression. I realised I had nodded off in the middle of his sentence and repositioned myself in the chair.

 

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked. William glanced at me for a bit before he returned to the computer screen.

 

"I asked you if you were sure that you have the capabilities to take care of this child?" William asked, not lifting his head up. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as my fingers fumbled around in a daze.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I queried. William took his eyes off the computer and fixated his gaze onto me. Letting out a deep and stressed sigh, his hands flew to his face as he rubbed his temples.

 

"Samantha, listen. This isn't just a regular girl. She's something else. She-" William began.

 

"Well, of course she's something else!" I cut him off. "She's been through a lot of jacked up shit! Not only that, but she's a fucking _**child** _!!"

 

"Sam, were you paying any attention to our first conversation!?" William snapped, smashing his hands onto the wooden desk, causing me to jump in my seat for the second time that day. "She attacked one of our men, but that's not it. **Knife wounds** on his body when no knife was evident!"

 

I decided to stay silent after that. Despite everything I had against this facility for keeping a small child against their will, William was right. This child really was something else.

 

"This is not some therapy session anymore, we're dealing with the fucking paranormal." William sighed, picking up a few scattered papers. "Samantha, we have had three people end up in hospital because of this child; two of which were fatal. I just want to know if you are willing to take this risk."

 

I gathered my thoughts and tried to think clearly. This girl was just a child. A very hostile one at that, but still a child. She needed someone to care for her, and to care _about_ her. If I would end up in hospital for taking care of her, I wanted to leave a goddamn good impression on her. She needed to know that not all people were scary and there to hurt her. She needed to know that no matter how much she hurt people, she just had to be loved. I looked back up at Will, who was staring back at me.

 

"I'm still on board with it, Will." I firmly said.

 

"For fuck's sake..." William breathed, punching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'll let you go with it. But I swear, if you are sent to the hospital, we're going to have to euthanize her."

 

I internally winced at that. Euthanasia was the worst, but also the least painful, way to be killed.

 

"Go up to the fifth floor, Ethan will be there to escort you to your room." Will said, as I got out if my seat. I began heading towards the door, when Will stopped me.

 

"Hey, Sam."

 

I paused in my steps to look over my shoulder. Will was twiddling a pen in his hands nervously as he looked out the window.

 

"I'm counting on you. I don't want to have to kill a child. That would be fucking **scarring**." Will solemnly said. My eyes trailed to the ground for a bit, knowing the weight that was on my shoulders, before I looked back at him.

 

"I'll try my best." I nodded firmly, clicking the door open and stepping out. Shutting the door behind me, I heard the shuffling of Riley's shoes ad she got up from the floor.

 

"You took your time, huh?" Riley asked, dusting her clothes before picking up the discarded folders.

 

"Will had a lot of questions to ask, so...." I lied, uncomfortably rubbing my elbow.

 

"Ah, gotcha." Riley nodded. "So, what job did'ja get?"

 

"I'm supposed to be helping this girl-" I began.

 

"Damn it. All the jobs were taken for this year, so I got the job of _'waitress'_." Riley pouted, signing quotation marks. I giggled as the two of us began heading towards the elevator to get out of this dark place.

 

"Well, at least you get free meals whenever." I smiled. Riley just quietly nodded as she pressed the button to call for the elevator. My smile wavered when I noticed the distant look on her face.

 

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

 

"It's just.....while you were talking with Will, I heard something....like a....a scraping noise?" My muscles tensed when she mentioned the scraping; it was the first thing that had creeped me out when I had entered the building.

 

"But when I went to go check out what it was, I felt something touch my neck...." Riley trailed off at that sentence. It was just silence between the two of us, with just the low humming of the elevator shaft to accompany us. Riley turned to face me, a worried look spread on her face.

 

"I'm not going crazy...am I?"

 

I gazed at her for a bit; she was worried and was shaking profusely. Riley looked just a few years younger than me, and it looked like she had never dealt with something like this in her life. I opened my mouth to say something, but then hesitated.

 

_She doesn't need to be creeped out. Keep her calm._

 

"No," I answered, as Riley relaxed at my response. "No, of course not. You probably felt like that because of the lack of air."

 

"Yeah.....yeah, maybe you're right." Riley shakily laughed. "Man, they really need to install some windows, don't they?"

 

I nodded in agreement to her question and watched the numbers on the elevator go down. I wasn't sure of my own answer, however. It just didn't seem logical. Lack of oxygen does cause you to hallucinate, but it certainly does not cause you to have physical harassment.

 

Maybe Will was right. This wasn't some therapy session anymore. We could be dealing with the spirits of those who have passed away here. I had read about several people taking their last breath in this building. The managers had lied to the media, saying this place was an _'institute'_ , saying that this was where _'people would be helped'_ , when really, it was just another asylum. People come and go, they live and they die. Then new ones come in to replace them. It's just a cycle of madness that would never end.

 

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed I had been standing there even after the elevator doors had opened. Blinking as I felt Riley's cold hand shaking me, I turned to look at her. She had one hand sticking inside the elevator to make sure it wouldn't close, while the other hand was placed on my shoulder.

 

"You OK?" She asked, worry and concern etched on her face. God, how long had I been staring into nothing?

 

"Y...yeah. I was just...thinking." I replied. Riley didn't seem convinced, but she stepped into the elevator anyway. I followed after her and glanced over at all the buttons. It went from the ground floor all the way up to the 18th floor. I also noticed a basement floor, but the button had a notice on it that read _'Do not go to this floor. Renovations are being made.'_.

 

"Which floor is your station at?" Riley asked, watching my finger hover the buttons as I searched for the right one.

 

"The fifth." I responded, pushing the button as it highlighted in a bright yellow color. I lifted my head to watch the doors close, but something caught my attention. It looked to be a shadow about six feet tall, slightly resembling a male figure. However, I decided to shake it off as just a hallucination. I was getting _way_ too stressed and my job hadn't even begun. I needed to relax. I was only taking care of a child for a few months....right?

"Alright, this is the room." I announced, as we stood outside Ethan's office. It was closer to the elevator than Will's office, and I took that for granted. I lifted my hand up to knock on the door but then hesitated. Did I really want to do this?

 

"Hey." I turned to face Riley, and noticed she was giving me a comforting smile. "You can do it, Sam." I smiled at that; that was really needed after a series of stressful events.

 

I pressed my fist against the door and knocked a couple of times. After a few seconds, we heard a small voice call us to come in. Pushing open the door, Riley and I stepped into the cozy office room. At the desk seemed to be a short man busy filing paperwork.

 

He had short and messy ginger hair and gleaming green eyes, just like myself. His tartan shirt didn't seem like he had ironed it, but then again, the brown trousers didn't either. Maybe he overslept and got dressed in a hurry? Probably, because u don't think he noticed he was wearing grey elephant slippers.

 

"Hello? Um, are you....a-are you Ethan?" I shyly asked. The man turned to give us a once over before returning to his paperwork.

 

"Yes. What do you want?" He growled. My nose wrinkled at his choice of words.

 

_Rude._

 

"I'm Samantha Morgan and this is Riley." I introduced both of us to him. Ethan didn't look up from his desk when he gave us a reply.

 

"The two new girls." He muttered under his breath. Then, Ethan finally lifted his head to look at us. "You," he said, pointing at me. "You're the new physiologist for that girl, right?"

 

"Yes sir." I nodded.

 

"And what the hell are you supposed to be?" Ethan asked, looking at Riley. I turned my head towards her and noticed that she looked **so** ready for a comeback, but straightened her back and _politely_ gave him a response.

 

"I'm the waitress." Riley answered.

 

"The _waitress_ , eh?" Ethan scoffed. "Its about time we got one of those. Hey, get me a coffee."

 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but i was told my shift doesn't start until 11am." Riley snapped, crossing her arms to intimidate the man.

 

"Listen here, bitch. I'm the manager of this damn place. When I tell you to get something, I expect you to get it!" Ethan snarled.

 

"Oh, I apologize, but I didn't see a manager sign above your door. Maybe you should make the font a little bigger!" Riley growled, taking a step forward. I had decided that this had gone too far and placed an arm in front of her to prevent her from provoking the man any further.

 

"Riley, that's enough. Ethan, if you could tell us where my station is at." I said, looking towards him for a reply. Ethan gave a frustrated growl before he collected some papers, hiding his face behind most of them.

 

"Down the hall, room fifty-seven." He muttered. I held Riley's wrist firm and made sure to walk her out of the room before myself.

 

"By the way, elephant slippers to work? Not professional, man." I called, taking the door handle and swinging it shut. I turned around to face Riley, who had her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

 

"That guy's such an asshole. Why did you stop me, Sam?" Riley mumbled.

 

"Because, if you remember, its only our first day. If you did something irrational, not only would you have gotten fired immediately, but word will spread out about your behavior. Other job companies wouldn't hesitate to turn you down and you'll be jobless, eventually turning homeless. I just saved your life." I responded. Riley was looking at me, her face just had bewilderment and amazement written on it. I smiled at her, before we walked down the hall, counting seventeen rooms until we finally got to mine.

 

I looked up at the glass sign beside the door and read the name board. This was it. This was the room I would be working in for the next month or so.

 

"Let's go." I announced to Riley, before placing my hand on the doorknob. Bracing myself for anything, I pushed the door open. As the room revealed itself to me, I was just as awestruck as Riley was.

 

This room was nothing like the others; it had three separate rooms inside. Two of them were connected, although the inner walls were glass. In one room were five other adults standing around chatting to each other. There was a desk at the very front, underneath the glass wall, that had three microphones, four security camera panels, and a series of buttons.

 

In the other room, however, the glass seemed to have been painted over with a thick white. The only bit of glass that had been left untouched was the glass wall that was letting the two rooms connect. I began to start thinking that was the room in which the child was inside.

 

The other room was separated from the other two, and had sound proofed walls. Interrogation room, possibly?

 

"Samantha, look!" Riley hissed, pulling on my arm. "They have cameras everywhere!"

 

Indeed, in every corner there had to be at least one expensive 360° security camera, some monitoring the doors, some monitoring the rooms, while others were directly facing the girl's room. It was just a child, for god's sake!!

 

"Hello. You must be Miss Samantha Morgan." A tall man boomed as he walked towards us.

 

He seemed to be wearing casual clothing, different from all the others in the room. He wore comfortable leather shoes, along with a simple wrist watch. Glasses were placed atop his nose and I could tell that they were prescribed. His brown hair looked as if he had just been in a fight, and his dark blue eyes looked just as tired as the rest of his body.

 

"Please, just call me Sam." I smiled, shaking his hand.

 

"My name is Hansen, and you are Miss...?" The man said, facing the woman beside me.

 

"Riley. I'm the new waitress." Riley answered, shaking his hand politely.

 

"I think it's best for you to start arriving early. Ethan really likes having coffee breaks." Hansen advised.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I met the guy." Riley huffed.

 

"Alright, Samantha. This is where you'll be working. First, I'll let you get to know the team before we start work." Hansen announced, as we both gave him a nod of understanding. He began to walk us to the main room, when two SWAT members stood in front of the doors, blocking our only entry.

 

"Relax guys, they work here now." Hansen said, as the two men stepped out of the way. "This is Hank and Chase. Men, this is Riley and Samantha."

 

"Nice to meet you." I greeted, nodding my head slightly in respect.

 

"Come on in!" Hansen called, walking into the main room.

 

"Can I get you guys anything later in? Water, tea....coffee?..." Riley asked, trying to engage in a friendly conversation with the two men.

 

"Just water would be fine, thanks." Chase replied. The girl clicked her tongue and shot a finger gun at him, smirking in response.

 

"Gotcha!" Riley gave him a flirtatious wink before following Hansen inside. I was about to follow after her, when I felt a large hand place itself on my shoulder.

 

"Listen, ma'am. I don't know what you're getting yourself into, but....I wish you the best." Hank said, releasing his grip off my shoulder. I thought about his words for a moment, before finally entering the room. As I did, all four adults stood up in my presence.

 

"Guys, this is Samantha. She'll be the new physiologist." Hansen announced, introducing me to the others. "If she's gonna be working here from now on, I reckon she's gonna need your names."

 

"My name is Ryan. I'm the data collector. You know, the guy that does most of the work." An average sized man began, taking a step forward and holding his hand out for me to shake.

 

His hair was a spiky blond and his eyes were grey. He wore a light blue shirt and some dark trousers, complete with some brown leather shoes.

 

"Nice to meet you." I nodded, stiftling a giggle as I shook his hand.

 

"I'm Gray. I am...t..the main spokesperson for, uh...y...you know." A slightly short man stammered, stepping up to shake my hand. His skin tone was a bit darker than the rest of us and his hair was a light brown and was impressively curly. His eyes also reigned a brown color and had a tint of hazel in them. He wore a white shirt that was smartly ironed and slightly tucked underneath his navy trousers. His grey shoes shuffled across the gravel floor as he walked.

 

"Pleasure to meet you." I smiled warmly at him as he gave me the faintest smile back.

 

"The name's Evan. I'm also a spokesperson, but I also operate the security locks." A fairly tall man introduced himself. His hair was a messy ginger and his eyes were bright blue. He wore a dark blue smart suit fitted with a black tie. His trousers were black and his leather shoes also dark colored. I think he was the most smartly dressed out of all five, but something about his eyes revealed that he loved to mess around at times. I gave him a polite nod before moving on to the next and last person.

 

"Name's Katherine, but I prefer Kat. I keep watch on all the cameras in this room. To be honest, it's nice to know that I'm not the only girl in this office anymore." The woman smiled at me.

 

She was, to say the least, shorter than me. Her brown hair, however, raced longer than mine or Riley's. I had always envied girls with long hair, but as I grew older, than envy gradually turned to a nagging feeling at the back of my head. She wore a black and white checkered shirt that was buttoned all the way, and a black miniskirt with some black leggings underneath. On her feet were some comfortable trainers.

 

_Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who comes to work wearing trainers._

 

_I mean, look at elephant slippers, for fuck's sake!_

 

"And this is Riley. She's working as the new waitress." Hansen added.

 

"You better order food that can actually be made." Riley grumbled, causing the room to erupt into laughter. However, that laughter soon died down when we noticed what had to be done.

 

"Are you sure about this, Samantha?" Ryan questioned, watching as I dusted my clothes to make myself seem presentable.

 

"Sam. And if I wasn't sure about it, I would've quit as soon as today came." I huffed, glancing towards the other room. There was a small figure sitting in a wooden chair, grasping a child's toy.

 

"Alright. Just hold up four fingers when you want to leave the room, okay? We'll be watching." Hansen noted, taking his place at the desk.

 

"Got it." I nodded, as everyone got into positions. Riley had nowhere to sit, so she settled herself to lean against the wall, but enough so that she could see through the glass. I left the room and made my way to the next room, where Hank and Chase were waiting outside the door.

 

"I'm opening up the doors now. Riley, keep a close eye on her." Evan sternly said.

 

"Understood." Riley replied, crossing her arms and keeping watch of me like a hawk. I jumped slightly as I heard a loud banging noise and placed my hand on the door handle.

 

"We're counting on you." Chase whispered. I swallowed every bit of fear in my body and pushed the door open, entering the containment cell. Shutting the door behind me and hearing it bang close as Evan locked it in place, I looked at my surroundings.

 

The room was absolutely white.

 

White walls.

 

White floor.

 

White door.

 

White lights.

 

White ceiling.

 

A small bed lay in the very corner of the room and a chair in the very center. I frowned at the display; this was definitely an asylum. My eyes trailed towards the chair in the center of the room and began to slowly walk towards the figure. I could feel all of my teammates eyes watching me as I edged closer to the figure, and I listened to the sound of my footsteps. I carefully made sure not to make it sound frantic or rushed, and kept it at a slow rhythmic pace.

 

Holding my breath as I continued to walk, I glanced over the child. She had probably been stripped of her previous clothes and forced to wear a plain white dress. I could see a few rips and tears at the hem and the sleeves, possibly from the previous _'attacks'_. Her feet were bare and her skin was slightly torn from all the walking around. Her short blonde hair draped over her face, preventing me from being able to see the color of her eyes. Her small hands were wrapped around a child's toy; a teddy bear to be exact. It was colored light brown and had a red bowtie; it was probably the only thing that hadn't been damaged. The toy looked brand new as if it had been bought from the store the other day. If I peered closer, I could see that she was holding the toy to her chest, _as if it were her lifeline._

 

Straightening up, I began to think. _This_ was the child I was taking care of!? She looked like she had been traumatized, taken away and locked somewhere for possibly the rest of her life. She was just a small child. She didn't have to deal with this!

 

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I put on a warm smile, hoping to cheer her up a small bit. She was a young child. A child who needed help.

_"Hello, Madeline."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Fun fact; I legit just thought of the word jeopardy and just scrambled up some letters. Ha....that was not a clever move.
> 
> I was trying to come up with creepy kid names, but the one name that kept coming to mind was Madeline.
> 
> What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhangers! Ha, they're my favorite.
> 
> Hm? What's that? You don't like cliffhangers? Fine, I'll post the next chapter in a month or so.
> 
>  
> 
> Just kidding, I love you guys.


End file.
